To enhance the appearance of a bench/counter top, table top or the like, it is often desirable during manufacture to attach to at least one edge thereof an edge piece, commonly known as an apron or fascia. The edge piece may have a depth which exceeds the thickness of the table/bench top, and may thus, when attached, create an impression that the table/bench top thickness is greater than it actually is, which can favourably influence a perception of robustness of the bench/table top and quality generally.
Formation of the adjoined bench top and edge piece may involve producing a bench/table top edge having a straight outer face which extends through the whole thickness of the bench/table top at right angles to the bench/table top surface, and an edge piece having a rectangular cross-section, and fixing the former and latter together with their outer faces arranged flush. Whilst this is a relatively simple and rapid procedure, it results in a conspicuous join, which may be unsightly. It is thus often preferable that a mitre joint be formed between the edge and edge piece, whereby the join between the edge piece and bench/table top is located at the edge of the bench/table top surface, where it is unnoticeable, or at least less conspicuous.
However, joining the edge and edge piece via a mitre joint, in which both the edge and edge piece are formed with a mitre, is more complicated because it requires not only that the inclined faces of the mitres be brought into engagement, generally with adhesive therebetween, but also that the outer extremities of those faces be precisely positioned so as to be substantially coincident.
There exists a need in the art for an arrangement which facilitates precise joining of a mitred edge piece to a mitred edge of a bench top, table top or the like.